septurian_dominionfandomcom-20200215-history
Xirae Rapterra
Xirae Rapterra aka Domina Velosha is the human Empress of the Dominion. She was recently put into rule by Arishol Septus, who left his throne under mysterious circumstances. She's considered an odd choice for the throne by many of the Sith in the Dominion, with her species, as well as her light-sided morality. She struggles with her new power in private, but takes it in stride when in the public eye, as Arishol groomed her well for the position. She's kind and seeks to serve her people as best as the can, even though that causes conflict with the more dark-aligned individuals in her court. Appearance Xirae is a human, with pale ivory skin and black hair. she has the sides of her head shaved down to create a small, low mohawk of hair on her head. She also wears purple eye makeup, bringing out her blue eyes. Xirae is of medium height for a human female, being about 5 foot, 6 inches, which laces her around the same height as many Dominari. She has a thin, but built frame, holding muscle that makes her stronger than she appears. Her house colors are black and yellow, so she often dresses in that color scheme. xirae empress formal wear.PNG|Empress Velosha's formal wear. Xirae empress battle amor.PNG|Empress Velosha's battle armor. xirae empress casual leathers.PNG|Xirae's casual leathers. Personality Bold and fiery, Xirae always draws attention wherever she goes, and isn't opposed to being in the limelight. She has a strong sense of justice and fairness, which lands her in a lot of hot water when addressed by her more "dark-sided" comrades and coworkers. Being called a "light-sided weakling" is a common insult towards her, but she tries to shrug them off as best as she can. Despite her happy outlook and strong energy, she doesn't handle criticisms too well, especially when directed towards the projects she heads in her spheres. Inside of her there is small hints of a darkness inside of her, however, as she has trouble controlling her anger and temper, and is known to lash out when upset. Xirae is also an artist, and enjoy painting in her free time to calm down and decorate her walls. She's big on artist culture, and dreams of becoming a famous artist one day. History Being called to Korriban was one of the most exciting days of Xirae's life, until it wasn't. Xirae had wanted to uphold her family tradition of becoming Sith since she was a little girl, but she wasn't quite aware of what it entailed. She always saw a Sith as a fancy job where you had power and wealth, but she was oblivious to the darkness one had to embrace to be Sith. She was sent to the Academy at age 15, and was there until age 19, where she found a master in Darth Sarreth. Together they left the Academy, and set out to forge a new path for the galaxy at large. Xirae trained under Arishol, who thankfully didn't make her fully embrace the negative apsects of the dark side, and became a powerful sith in her own right - although not nearly as powerful as her master. Xirae learned alongside Xhyrian Bloodscorn, who was also Arishol's apprentice at the time. She eventually earned her title of Lord, finally passing the apprentice phase. When it became time to form the Dominion and defect from the Empire, Xirae did not falter, and was instrumental in supporting her new Dominus. She sat on his High Council, and helps him run the Dominion at large. She ran the Spheres of Craft and Logistics, helping create new tech and find new resources for the Dominion. Xirae had appointed Zhelos Khet as her personal assistant to help her run the Spheres and manage her paperwork. She has high hopes for the young pureblood, and enjoys sharing artistic culture with him. At the news of Xhyrian's deployment, she shared drinks with her old friend before he was sent out. She confessed romantic feelings for him, and together they shared a kiss, with plans to start a relationship once he returns from deployment. After his return, the two now share a deep romantic bond. Dealings with the Dead On Korriban, Xirae had encountered a Force Ghost while in the Tomb of Marka Ragnos. The ghost, named Krandar, was helpful to Xirae, and gave her knowledge that helped her survive during her time on Korriban. He made her a deal: if he could see the world through her eyes, he would give her the ability to see through his - and see the future through the Force. Xirae accepted the offer, and was given the gift of future sight. Years went by, and it wasn't until Xirae was a councilor in the Dominion that Krandar began to become a problem. He used their bond to siphon her life force away from her, attempting to build himself a corporeal form once more with her energy. This nearly killed Xirae, leaving her weak and getting weaker by the hour. A group consisting of Arishol Septus, Nurun Nugorin, Niki'ikki, Vieshale Abbadon, and Nurrvox went to the tomb and engaged the ghost in blood battle. Arishol was damaged greatly, but the group managed to seal away Krandar, saving Xirae's life and severing her connection to him. She might have lost her future sight, but she lived to tell the tale. For a while, she was under the watch of an around-the-clock medical team, and walked with a cane. She has since healed from the ordeal. Ascension to the Throne Xirae would never consider herself a leader, but she tended to fall into the position. She helped Arishol first lead his castra, as being his apprentice made her one of his chief enforcers and mouthpieces. She handled the responsibility well, much to Arishol's delight, and when the time came, he asked her to be on his High Council. From there she led here spheres with aplomb, making them productive and powerful among the Dominari. She was the Lady Minder and Lady Vizier for many years, running her spheres with pride and dignity as they made new resource developments and technological advancements. When Arishol saw his vision that would lead him to the Force Oasis, she was his only consideration for the throne. During a large ceremony, Arishol crowned Xirae as Domina, and he then left for the Oasis, leaving her to rule the Dominion alone. She was crowned as Domina Velosha, and now leads the Dominion in Arishol's absence. Battle Stats Rank: Domina Bst: 150 HP: 12 Attack: 45 Special Attack: 40 Defense: 45 Special Defense: 20 Dragon's Last Gift (Active): Xirae can succeed on a failing defense roll twice per a fight. Pack Hunter (Passive): When Xirae is fighting with allies, she gains +15 to attack and special attack rolls. Trivia *Xirae used to have house colors of red and green, and used to have purple tattoos. *Her theme song is Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions. *Orange is Xirae's favorite color, as shown by her lightsaber's color crystal. *Xirae used to be a Sith Pureblood, but was quickly changed to human after her creation. Category:Zexeos (Player) Category:Characters